Angela the Vampire Empress
by TwilightRova
Summary: You know about Rebecca what about Angela? See how she goes vamp and kills all of bellas friends in this prequel to the Kornicals of Rebecca Swansin. See how Rosalie becomes a secret agent. See Esme become evil! See Chardley again before he died you wont want to miss because if you do i swear to god you will hate yourself that is a promise!
1. The Vampric Empress

**Angela the Vampric Empress**

chapter 1 – fuocking zombie

* * *

It was a dark and rainy day but no! Then it was suddenly bright! Angela who was not a vampiore yet steped outside into the fucking butiful sceenery. It was her hose wich was shit becuz her mom had died of aid when angeal 5 was.

"this is a grate day nothing could ruin" angeal said not wanting her day to go bad.

"too bad I will fuock you up" suddenly esme. She was there wearin a blood red lawyers suit with high hells and her hare was died blond.

"what do you' angela asked npolitely and sexilly. The sun did not shine it would not because of esme evil.

"I need a assasian for my plans" esme said and threw angela a 3 yard long katana. "you will kill for me so tht rossey need not soil her hands"

"well killing is wrong leave at once" angela sad pointing to the door

"FUCK YOU! HAHAHAH" esme screeched and then took out a ritual and normal not vampiore angeal was in the middle "I will cusre you if you do not"

"no" angela said with her middle finger up

"then ur _DADDY_" esme scree wile flying because **evil!**

"No!" angela said and couldn't touch.

"YES" esme screem

"No do it to Rebecca shes a fuck" angela say

"Rebecca is too important" esme say back

"then bella shes really a fucking whore" also say angela

"no she is weak" esme grow!

"fuck" Angela say grounded to slump. "I fucing hate you. But fine I will do it. What will be doing to me?" she asked. But then they culdnt complete the ritual because chardly showed up with a shogun ready to do fight.

"get the fuck away from her you foul evil bitch" chadly scream waving the shogun. Esme sop and flew away into the day.

"FCUK YOU SUCK MY DICK" esme screem.

"thank you for saving me" angela told chardley thanking.

"you are welcome by the way do you wish to be a investigator cop" chadley ask

"yes I always wanted to help" angela said and then chardley gave angela the deputy badge and then they went off to solve crime. She was now Deputy Angela. They went to furks where there is violence especially in the ghetto because poor people break shit.

"this is the crime sene" chadley told angela. There were dead drug dealors everywhere as far as the eye could see it was fucking depressing.

"**_this man was shot at a angel of 391 degrees!_**" angela said pointing at a dead fuocker. "take this back to base to get a CT scan on him" she said. (he was probably a drug deelor or some sht.)

"THIS MAN NEEDS CPR" chardley screemd and angela run to perform. She tried but late too much so chardley sied.

"grghghghghggh" not dyed man say.

"YOU FUCKER YOU ARE A ZOMBIE" angela screemed and then smacked his fucking lying ass. But then he like smacked ass so she smack face instead.

"GRRGRGRGR" zombie.

"stop steeling breth from dead who need it" angela said and then chardley beat he fucker with nightwand and then jail for bitch.

"good work today angela the deputy. We will investigate his dna. You have nice tits" Chardley say and then touch angela.

"get off me that's not fare" angeal say and chardley do. It was fuckign awkward for angela.

"it was a zombie you should equip it to defnd" chardley sop with handing gun to angel.

"yes I will fucking kill any that I see" angela said and left for school determined.

* * *

AN: this my newest creetion its angela and how she became the vampire bitch she is in kronicals. this will contain backgrund information on kronicals SO MAKE SURE YOU PAY ATTENSHIN!


	2. Abstinent hollows

Angela the Vampric Empress

chapter 2 – abstinent hallows

Angela went to school where there were to things learn. Angela not yet vampire but now deputty came to the doors and went through them. She hi fived Jessica and mary on the way in. then towards bella.

"wtf do you want ho" bella fucked.

"nothing I just want to see how you are" angela saked worried. "you have ben different ever since edowerd broke you" reassured.

"fuck you bitch I hate you" she said like to be a whore.

"well fine we aren't friends then" Angeal say. She wore a black leather outfit now and lost the katan but she had the gun. She loked like bayota except without being a whoring slut for boys to fap to. She left that fucing whore bella to be the alone.

It was literature now they went. Angela loved literature because it gave her hope. Buffy and Willow are at the school they were for angela's literature class too. But they always skip to save the world so that people as Angela can have a normal life.

"thank you for giving yourself to our lvies" angela say.

"you are welcome by the way you could be a slayer too" buffy say

"no problem homie also do you have food" willow try to hit but angela not swinging that way so wtf willow don't be so horny. She was scared but not in an afraid way.

"no" screem angela

"I aint even anger" willow say and give notes to angela because she respects her as an Individual.

"that's fine anyways bye" angela said waking with Jessica to the next class of the day. Lunch.

But then lunch had to quit because Mike scream the bad news!

"EVERYBODY! Help buffy is dead she was killed by esme who killed the master the fucking weak bitch." Mike say and then drop because huffing due to running. He tried so hard angela helped him up.

"what you mean" angela say

"it was a crime" he told

"let me see" angela say looking to the body. "I can tell she was bitten but not by what. Need to get an expert for this." She qualms. Then they call the phone of angela to get to Doctor Bones in Washingtons to use her crime lab.

"this is interesting let me see" she say and then angela mike and Jessica with buffy's bod to go to Bones's lab.

"this is the lab" said the booth. He was a epic fucing hottie Jessica wanted to fuck him there.

"helo I am also angela" say the Washington angela who acts like a whore so now she is just Whore so that you don't get confused between angela and angela. Do you hear that our angela is Angela there angela is Whore. "but call me whore because I am one" say the Whore.

"yes welcome to lab now put body on table to investigate" bones say.

"autospy tells me that buffy is a slayor" Angela say.

"yes the drain to the sterno-kaleidomastertoid tells me that. Let me talk to the bones" she say. "BOENS who killed you".

"it was esme the bampire" say bones. Angela amazed but learned from seeing so now she can talk to bones too.

"STOP FUCER" when all of a sudden KABOOM. T was Lea Clear water and sath also Clear water and samwise Gamgee they were here! "we will rescue the slayer" they screem and wolfed the fuck out.

"NO STOP" angela screem and took out her gun. "I WILL SHOOT IF I MUST" but she dont got time so she pulled trigger and pull tiger again and pulled tigger one last tim against them. But it had no affect wolves immune to not silver.

But then bones took to the air with a bone and it turend sliver and with silver the wolves backed the fuck off. But no because wolves ate her and chomped on the peace.

"NO BONES I LOVE YOU" screm the booth who also be eaten

"you will pay for you fucker that!" Jessica screm. But to Leia and sath and sam left for indien restraraunt.

"who will even help us to solve this crime" say angela.

"I will fools"… who could it be!? Angela turned and gaped! He stood their in the abstinent hallows of the hall of the crime lab. It was….. SHERLOK!.

* * *

A_N: I don't even have singl review but i hav lots of views wtf is wrong with you pepul on are you high and drunk because it really feels like that sometims._  
_But you devart peuple are much better you actualy post shit i mean even if its just hate at lest you fcuking care enough to hate_.


	3. Angela vs Esme

**Angela the Vampric Empress chapter 3**

Angela vs Esme

* * *

It was the Sherlok. He had a coat of trench and was the standing there and shit. Watson was there to but he is only good to kiss

"you dunces. I will help. You too stupid to solve itself." Then he passionately made the fuck out with John who was with him at his side to solve criems. "come be a detective angela" he say giing her knowledge by transfer.

"yes you are right I will come" angela say.

"now examine buffy tell me what you see" Sherlock say.

"she was killed by esme the mega fuckign satanic bitch."

"yes clearly I can tell by her shoe." Sherlock locked. "she was a blonde girl. She fought demons for a living. Lord darkthorn was a major antagorn." Angeal looked amazed and enthrailled. "but it was the master who killified her." (He wuldve taken out a pipe to smoke but he's the bcc version one not the fucking dumb robby downer one). "however this master worked for esme because she knows you are the next slayor in the line. She is forcing you to move like a pawn on chess sets." Then Sherlock left like he came.

"what the fuock can we even do" Jessica said stating to cry. What a fucking a bitch she was braking down but angela wasn't she was so strong. But I digrestion.

"we can stand and fight" angela say. "I am the new slayer wich meens I must combat the vampiores that live in furks. I will do this until I die."

"but this means you are new buffer" matt say

"yes I will take on the chore like it was an other" angela say and went back to forks to poke holes in the memories and biks of dead poets and shit. It was deep trust me.

So then back at class angela and they go to hand out with fiends. Angela got into a figit with the calculus teechor who was secretly the demon baltshaver and fught him with a sword. She won. It was bloody.

"you are my secret keepers" angela say wuikyl to ben, cassie, mike, bella, Jessica and lauren. They were her closest friends and her greatest ones. They talked while eating pizza at shcool because lunch not over to begin with.

"hello everybody how is you" Rebecca swandered over to the tabble. She was loking nice in her makeup and pink catholic schoolgrill dress. She looked hot trust me I would do her if I was a guy but im not so wtf u thinking reedor!?

"yes hello Rebecca and aslo Clarity." Aneal said politely to Rebecca the saint and clarity etude symphonic. But no then she shoed them away becus something greater approached like that shark from that movie I think his name was teeth.

"bufy died because of you" willow say coming on to them. "if you had bee better she would not have dye!" willow scram and then summon magic to duel with.

"no stop willow do not do this I love you" zander came and try but he died when willow sith lightnigng him with her power magic causing death to zander.

"what have I done" willow ask hating god. "I hate you GOD" she hate. Then she fly off into space to kill god.

"noooo zander I will never forget" angela say.

"what will you od" Jessica say sexily.

"I will kill willo she is a menace to universe she is trying to kill god himself!" she screamed and then summon a 3yard long samurai sord also called catanas.

"WTF HOW DID YOU GET THAT" miek screem and then Angela went to show her deputy badge.

"I am a deputy mtoherfucker I do wat I want" and then her phone rang like songbird in heat.

"angela this is chadley I have important to tell you to!" say the deputy angela's phone.

"what is it sir" angela sask

"we have located to esme she is dropping to the sewers you must go into them to find and encounter and fght against her" phone say mroe.

"cmon you two I have to go into the swers to fight the mega fucking bitch esme" agneal say to eric and Jessica.

Then they went into sewers to fight the mega fuocking bitch esme.

"BATTLE ME LONEWOLF" angel heard from the sewers echo. It was sound! It was also coming from a d erection something down the line!

"wait a moment this is the old facehunter base" screem eric. Faceshutners was a group of people who force kids to watch anime and work out against their wll it a fucking terrorist organismzatioj or something I don't really remember. Anywasy the point is that esme was here and IT WAS TIME TO FIGTH!

Esme apperd and sworded angel at great attack! But is was to false becuz angeal is a cop wich means she is sturdy. Eric not dodge though he lose an arm to the attack and wuld die soon because the fuckign sewers have bacteria in the shit water and he fell intot he shit water so soon shit in his body with water kept on killing to die soon. Poor poor eric.

"I am the slayor you bitch" angeal say and harm esme! But it this was a truth!

"I will be back later you stushi fuck bite my volcun vagina" esme scteet and disapear. Angela gained 12406 experiences and found 142 gold and a potion fo heal. But heal wuldnt work in eric! Quick het eric ot a hospital to tret the wound!

"we hae to save eric help me you fat whore" Jessica scream at ageka who was just rying to get laong. The tick was clocking on erics life.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

_AN: CMON DONT BE SHYS REVIE_W


	4. rape against demonic

**chapter 4**

**rape against demon**

* * *

"hello fools" angela said to people as she came from the sewesr. "I have a body his name is eric." The it brought to healing because hospital hadnbt built yet. But I diggeress.

"hello agenal" say Ms. Nurse as she take care of the asian.

"hello nurse I need you to save this boy he lost his arm to shit water" angela say.

"this infection is to spread out we need a pro" nurse lady say and get someone.

"do not wory he wil not die" angela say to Jessica who was still crying. "this is my furt as the slayer I should have not bring you with to me." Angela said like a girl. But then they both gaped when they saw who Nurse person went to get! It was chocolate love angela's biolorgy professer!

"sup motherfuckers" he say and then was cool and black. "this asian has a virus" he say. Angeal could see his gun. Chocolove is a professor of studies at furks highschool in wayshinton he is 6 feet 6 inches and is magicurd. He took the needle and stuck in it for erics mouth.

"AAAAA" went eric btu not through mouth because needle sucking

"Bon votage mothafuocker" Chocolotte scried angerly.

"fuck yea" angela say and then high five him.

The virus was then on the floor he was evl and shit. He smugged jewishly at nurse lady and flayshed her. She died to virus.

"we must stop virus who is medical profession" Jessica say! Bu! No! Because then Gray appeared!

"I am gray you shitfuck" merry gray appear with needle and fucked virus's shit up like a doctor/

"ehghgshdhfad I die" virused virus.

"he is dead it was nothing" gray say and lefa. But then It was draginy who is Rova's friend from deviantart chat she was here to talk with rova and not hate because not hate is opposoti of hat. But then not. :(

"to do not is the false today" angela say and everytime agree with her. She left for clas because even tho she is new slayer she must do school qualities or else she will be dropped kicked like a Chinese abort.

But then she culdt because esme showed up and fucking killed everyone in her sciens class.

"fuck you bitch" angeal say but then esme the mega fuocjign bitch got out a demon circle and implanted on angelas brest.

"that is the mark of lucifur's virus" esmeal tempt. "if you do not do what say it wil spred to others. I am good."

"I believe you" angeal say and then esme turn her into a bampire! It was hard for angeal she lost everything good in her and her bobos shrunk to she was fuckign pissed about that.

"you have powers now" esme screem. "you're first mission is to kill your friends"

"okay"

Then angela went past the elf grandfather to she were met Jessica. She was there sopping like a fuocking heartless cunt.

"why do you always abused us you shit fuckit" angela ask Jessica

"it is because I preggo" jessicunt say but vampire deputy angela not give a fuck so she aborted her for free with use of to catan.

"next is erc that fucker" angeal say.


	5. Cradled rythmic satan

**Chapter 5 cradled rythmic satan**

* * *

Angela woku up from her turdible dream it was extra scray for her. She hade fallen to sleep in scientology class everyone was alive. But angela didn't see she still had a tattoo of the devils bite but she checked her mouth she was not a vampire.

"angela wtf you doing" willow asked. angela reeled that she was in class fanging her own teeth! OMFG! How embarrassing for angeal!

"nothing fuck you" agneal say and then leaf class.

How could esmel appear to her dream did it didn't make sense angela thought to herself.

Then eric appeared to her in a haze but no college haze pero es un dreamo. No quiere que estotarte pero si las llamas clouded her vision.

"help chocolove I have visions of the future" angela say coming to the one person she can trust in life since chardley touched her breasts like a fucker.

"how the what the fuck can I help you with" chocolate love asked wile making biology. Anagela was amazed his biolgy was really fucking good.

"you are shaman right" angela say.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW FOOL!?" chocolove say taking out mick jarrga with sword to prepare shaman fight.

"I have deputy knowledge" angela say and flash bedge to him. He assourded and went to his normal pace.

"you are a slayer with premonitions it means you are soon to die" chocolove say. "you must end the world threat otherwise you shall die".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" angela cries and s creemed!

"it is done" chocolvoe said and flew off to class.

-LATER THIS SEENE HAS CHANGED IT SI NOT THE SAME AS BEFORE-

I am so sad angela say playing scarble with Rebecca and tanishahsquana and kessica.

"why gurl you are so hot you have to fear nothing!"

"that is not trueth" angela say she spilled "oxymortar" and got 897 points winnign the game"

"jessicunt you became a jew so fat rabbers would touch your dick" Eric sed. Everybody gaped and then the world stopped just so jessicunt culd feel bat abound herselfish.

"Eric god fuckign dammit I will kill you to end her suffering" angela say overturn by womanly emotions and took her katan and stbaed erics head off. Eric was dead forever. Even if he was dead he wuld come to live again.

"yo tore his fucking hed off what the fuck yo" tanishahsnqua say getting out her gun [AN: THIS ISNT WRNG SHE will SELL THE GUN LATER AND THEN ONCE IT IS SOLD GET A GHETOT ONE BECUS TANISHASHQNUSA IS A FUCING TERRIBLE SALESMOWAN]

"I killed eric to end jessicunts suffereing" angela say. "I am a deputy I do what I want" she say but she felt bad now she is guilty in her hart. Like a necks moo cow she gracefully tooke aim of the guilty to crush it.

"you bitch" Rebecca say. "you are a terricunt person"

"yarh fuck you" jessicunt say with anger dropping mad from her voice.

"there is othing left of me the dream I dreamed has killed the life I live" angela say and was sad. She felw off to kill willow who was trying to end life as she knew it. sHe had to do it because he is the womail she wuld scarfice her life if needed.

"willow it is time to die" angela say and took combat to willow's face. It was a success. Willow thught she being hit on by other lesbian so she not garded her ass wich is were angela shoved the katan up threw.

Then esme appear with venge!

"yes you are following the plan' esme say.

"no I have become desserted what is the point in living anymore" angela ask

"you can find propose in my line of work. Become the assasian you were meatn to b. angela take the demon tattoo and vamp the fuock out." Esme say.

Angela thught no at furst but then suecceded to deevil impulses and regardled to become the vampiore. It was painful at first it also shrunk her breasts.

"fuck my bobos are gone" angela say. She exagurated they were just 2 sizes smeller.

"you are my apprentice" resme say.

"yes I am."

"now you must kill presdent of school" esmay say to angela.

"okay agela" angela say and then flew to president to egngage fight!

"uh oh" say president!


	6. Parent Killer

**Chapter 6 – Parent killer**

* * *

Angla took to battle with president Matt rimey who was for the school presidunce. When she entered the room president say.

"uh oh" he said just like that.

"get ready fuocker" vampire deputy angela say and then engage him in samurie sord fight. She was beyutiful in her black lether combat sute dancing and prancing and clasping sword vs president hands. President use mutint powers to make hands as hrad as preteen boy cock and then he deflect sword! "what are you" angel screem!

"I am a new person" preicunt rock! Angela walk on wall to fight president but he dodj attack like a fucing professional. He took out a shotgun and then anot and fucking shot angelas bobs like 6 times it was gory. But angela has vampire rage!

"I WILL ONLY STRONG MYSELF WITH YOUR BULELTS" angela say using her vampire supper powerd to kill the bullits in her body and turn them into irin skin making angela powerful. "YAAAAAARGH I KILL YOU WITH SWORD MOTHERFUCOKER" angela war cried angrily!

"no no no no no" prinsident screem but They bullits yayed and the aganeal cut off prinsipcul preidcunt's head and then esme appear!

"very good apprentice' esme fly evilly! Angela like! "he hads learned not ot fuock with the Collins by the way you are promoted to assasian now!"

"thank you masteress [AN: esme is a mastersess because im sick of this male dominashion sosiety we live in fuck men] but now what" angela sied. The palce looked dead with drug dellors again just like in chapter 1 in fforks getto.

Suddenly far far away in a place not at skool where angela killered preidunce chardly was sitting and watching Lesbos do it [AN: Lesbos not bi gurls they are different!] on tv but not doing you know what because that's fucking sick anyways he got a message through his telekinese!

"angela is evil now" chadley say. "I ust warm bella furiously" and then he went to!

Angela go back to school and try to live normal not vampire life to hide secretion from the world. It was a false thugh edowerd coollin found out so fast like lightnng but not thunder.

"doth fuckedeth vamp" edowerd caressed.

"yearh well fuock you to" angela say empowerd by vamped out.

"I doth beth cordial and leave doth laone but thy hast attackedeth us so thoust musteth die!" edowerd screeme in lunch and try to kill angel but she kill his reserve with starring! Edowerd cry and leaf. Now it was emmets trun to try to harm angel but he decided to do it emoshionaly.

"If you are a girl and you like other gorls then you have to grow a penis for your marriage otherwise it cannot work" he say prudly but then angela no swing that fucking way so back the fuock off emmet geeze.

"angela I am your dad" angelas lost dad apperd wus summond by jasper.

"FUCK YOU" angela screem and chop the fucokers hed off. He died sadly crying fro the luv of daughter he always had but nevre want. "u never cared before so fuck you" she screed and then all of her fiends lieft her alone.

"yes you are well" esme say. "he saw not ur reel dad!" esme reelve! Everybody gasped harmoniusly!

"YOUR ANGELA" yelld edowerd jumping backwards and stepping into Alicia who went to drug deel somewere else. Tanishahnqua folwed.

"I am not just angler I am a vampiore now!" sje reveel! "a vapire who killed my false daddy!"

"how can!?" edowerd screem and "that makes u my fucking vampy sister!" he screed then Rosalie appear. She took a gun from her bra it was a magnum.

"step the back fuck' she said abut to cry with her titan gun maed from titan meta. "u killed we don't do that heer. Not even of mommy said to!" rossey cry and cry like a itchy bitch.

"I can vampire too and you cant stop" angela say anger risting widly.

"YOU FOOL" rossey say and then fried a beem of angr shot from her gun like a furius pmsing girl and baked the fucking skin off of her feac but angela amp so she recovr in seconds becuz she strength with every ner death expertise. "no it is hopeliss she is a mega fuocking vamp" rossey sya nad cry pathetically.

But then Rebecca appedr and took out a gun and pointrf it at angela and "die you fuocker piece of cow shit" and then blasted angela back thrugh school!

"Rebecca u heroine [AN: heroine is not a drug! : ( ] you saved us I hate you" roslaie said like a biotch.

But then angela land on her smother and killed her by the fall!

"NOOOOOO MOMMY" angel sed relizing her misteak! I will have venge she say "I WILL HAVE VENGE" she screedm! "STATING WITH JESSICUNT!" and then angel left school to kill jessicunt leeving her assassiany work bhined!

* * *

AN: now the stryo its going to get bettr I promise aslo soon Kronicals may be starting back up it depends i have an ided for new story but maybe not but yes


	7. Jessicunt desmine

**Chapter 7 – Jessicunt desmine**

* * *

Angla looked ot the sun it told her it was 8 o lock pm that means not in morning!

"Fuckin shit" angela say angry. "I am angry" she say. She day had run out fo time like if an ourglass runs out but at the saem time not really. She stoped fling and found herself out of the school. In the town.

"angela waswhat happen to yourself" she asked. angela look to see who she was.

"I have turned new" angla cry like mel Gibson from braidhart! The relsead vampric nergy wich oscillated triumphantly!

"that is good!?" it was jessicunt she was revealed by dark vampric energy! She was in her car all along! Probably having suck with Mike Newtonian!

"I HAVE FOUND YOU" Angela SCREEMED.

"NO WAIT BUT HOW" jessicunt scram at them!

"I have telepathy!" and then angla sworded the car with might. She took out her sword it was 3 yards long and Japanese and had gold glowy shit from it. But jessicunt didn't believe in the sord so it lost its potential and deflated!

"you may be a strung vampire bitch but you are not the think some not!" Jessica reattack.

"but I will be the most powerful vampire of them all. I will be an emperorress like a combined esme and Rosalie and Alicia. And that one who can bat!"

Jessica scray but she attacked her traitor feelings like a bitch and then stud her ground like a ho. This was crazy but thenagain what was life but crazitude. Then the car explode but jessicunt has ability to dodge out so she used it to do.

"die you piece of vampire shit!" essicunt scream with steak in hand!

"TRABAHABA JUHAMAKISS FALANDRE GRUUBE JUUBE" Angela screem in old vampiric language and it ignited Jessicunts face like a oil spill on the ocean with a match! A blast of heat baked Jessicants face came and burned and scrarred her shit and screamed angerly "ARGAHGRHG" just like that.

Angela was shoked she had done magic. She looked at her Katana wich was her wand sotr of like harry poter except she hd a sord so not like harly poter at all.

Meanwhile far far away at school cohoclove was doing biology trust me it was really hard biolology. Einstein and leonaro davinci wuldnt understand it trust me it was beyond them. But then he looked up heerying the cries of a torued baked soul!

"I SENSE BAKEDNESS" Chocolove screemed! He jumped like a shaman with his jarrga and got into his attack helicopter to get the fuock over to the seene of the criem! [AN: Chadley was the pilot, he can drive a cchopter. ] Cohoclove made it with his biolorgy becuz once you get advanced enough to you can do that.

"FUCK YOU" ge screme to normal people in their normal cars the fuckign mainstream shits. Anyways he drove to the and got the to. HE SCREEMED!

"you have killfied JEssicunt angela!" he screemed at the air because angela run when she see attack choppter.

"Do not worry she is not longer a deputty" chardley say to sensitive chocolove. They were bonding but not in a gay way so shut the fuock up coholve is straight. YOU HEER THAT YOU FUOCKERS!? Anyways Tanishashnqua took the follow of her father and becuzame new training for old deputy position to take over nce she graduated and chadley dyed.

"we must track her" tanishahsnqua say.

"yes we must but how" cohoclove said.

"we will use biology" chocolove answered! Then he use sience to trace the criem perpitraitor to angela who was at her old house before she burned it down. Then she burned it down with cohoclove trapped inside!

"AHAHAHAH TAKE THAT BITCHES" angela screem but then cry when cocolove jump through window to escape. "fuck you I will fart sparks at you when we fight"!

"yo motherfucker forget that cyanied turns into glass when heated" chocolove say and that was how the good guys defeated angela but lost the evidents of what she did to bake jessicunts face off. By the way jessicunt is dead.

"next is that mega fuockign whore bitch bella" angela say griping katana smoothly now imbucked with MAGIC!


	8. Angela vs Bella

**Chapter 8 - Angela vs Bella**

Sti was time to go ver bella the fucking whore for angela. Angela was fucking pised now that she ws imbukced with powerufl magikz from beyond the heavings. She tok a look at a bird and then skiled it with her firey vampirc magic with her magic waend sord.

"DIE FUCOKER" she screem and then the bird looked and did as she akd and died harmoniusly like the red dawn of the new world. Teeming with sardness angela took the bird and cryed out in vayne for its untiemtly death.

"BELLA YOU BITCH U FORSED ME TO DO THIS. WHY!?" that was hen she went into the woods and saw tanishahsnqua Rebecca and bella all there to do stuff. No wait they wer fighting like on despite housewives.

"u fucking ho don't tuch my man" bella said and smaked Rebecca.

"why are you doing this!" Rebecca screehed like a harshie. "I luv edowerd and u tried to sell him to afrikan pirates. Then you killed the dog with the toster wtf is wrong wit u!?" Rebecca say!

"I do wat I want cunt" bella say and then took out a gun and sprayded the forest with her bullits of womanly venjuise. Tanishansqua hit the fucking deck angela saw it! She ran for an elf grandfather to emit the bullits from the truth!

"yo homie lets gtfo" she say and then they did but not before rebeccas relshonship with her cusin was scared for life. Its sad. Trust me im an athor.

"foul evil human prepare to die" angeal say with determinsation and fire in eyes! Fire like the magma in her hart pussing her forward in her quest for vegeance! She tfok her sord and used it in the direshion of bella but bella dodge with her gun and spayed bullits een more som of them hit the tress and Rebecca cryed for the dead trees wich is why she is an enviyormentalist now. see it all makes sens!

Kabbom everytign went. Hella dodged the attack and made with the kung fu at angel who matchd her bravely. But then angel smacked hella and caued concusshin wich meant that bella was a shit figter from then on wich is why Rebecca had to protect her in the thurd story arc and yes tht was the real bella you stupid sacks of shits.

"IT WAS YOU!" "you are the raisin my mommy is ded!" angela screen and cop bella in the stomakwith her catena of doom!

"IST NOT MY FAULT IT WAS MY JOB" bella screem and then curse her mother renee! That fucking goth g=bitch was why bella was so fuocked up even sherlocked new this. But angela does not mercy she only saves so she threw bells up in the air with the sord!

"STOP MOTHAFUGGA" suddenly cocolhove! He was in the copter and then they bombed bombs and rockits and nukes on top of angelas face it really hurt!

"is she dead!?" chardley asked… they looked deeply at the situation and then…!


	9. Angela vs Bella II

**Chapter 9 - Angela vs Bella II**

* * *

In the mid nightingale air the bomb came like a women! Then they from the helicopter saw! It was Mrs Clearwater who was dead by the nuke, not ANGELA!

"gasp" chocolove gasped!

"but how homie" tanishahsnqua asked!

"I used a replacement jutsu" angela say and then go for bella who was in the copter! "Mrs Clearwater was evil she sold orphans to bonemeet makers in mexico so fuck you Mexicans! ARE YOU ONE OF THEM!?" not deputy but yes vampiore agnel

"do not scar" bella sayd stepping out of the chopter!

"no what are you do?" chardley screet!

"I am doing what will save your lives! Goodbye dad thanks for not touching my brest" she say and then step to out the chopter to sack herseel to angela so that other would scram!

"FUOCK YOU YOU STUPID SHITBRIK!" angela the screem with her divine satanic vamire powers! She luged in midard and cut bella in HALF!

"FUCK YOU BACK YOU CUNTY FUCKSTIK!" bella say and taped hersoulf back together with scotch taep! Then she also used magic! "WINGARDUM LEVIOSIR!" she say and then shot an other nuke right into agneals face!

But angela had learnd to talk to bones in chapter 2 from bones lady so she taked to mrs cleerwaters bones.

"bones do what I say" she sayed with the forse of a deputy!

"okay" ms cleerwaer bones say back. They get up and catch the nuke and ate it with might! They took out a bone it was long and thrusty to thust it at bella the gaping hore!

"I now your weakness bella it is sex!" ageal! They run after bella thrugh fucks school woods and bella got out of site of angeal and dead ms cleerbush.

"dammit what the fuck will I do" angela say NOW really f-ing pissy! Like serious she is pms right nw. [AN: angela got vampd out when she was pmsig that is why she is such a fulcking bitch all the tiem shes not that evil!]

Angela piked up bela sent she zoomed away real fast and shot by some chopters in cops and polise but she just delfekt with 3 yard longe smarui sord because she is ass bad and the cops had biology but biolgy is not as good as evil unless it is evil biolgy so copther try to gun but angela not cant catch!

"ha. Simpletons" angela say now at school running thrugh halls to find bella! She overtaed mr cleerwater and then he was all like "fuck u for running in the hals" but angela didn't take none of his shit so she slaped her ass good at him and he got a boner! She used the boner to get away wil e he lerned his wife was dead because her bones flew by after speeding not catched angela!

"DIE FOR LOVE" angeal say and she used sord to jury up a circle of demon it was pulsating and gooey and exploded creem all over bella wile she was in hall and tyrign to get to bilology class! "not even biology can save you whore" she say!

But bella exploded raegily becuase she make gun out of biogy and she was redy to kill self so she new guns well! She shot demon sircle and it blew up and bits of angela was coverd in sticky goo.

"ewwwww" angela say but then saw mike! "fine if it caent kill you then I will kil ur boyfriend since edowerd duped you whore ass"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY MIKEYPOOO" bella sceay! She ran to mike and stated frenching his lucsious tounge in frot of the entire school and then agenal jumped on to them and grabbed a locker and beat his frant fece in with it! An soon even mike wa trying to run but it was no use they wered to not figte a vampire strength!

"fine take me but save bella!" mike say! Angelas hart for the first time she since became vamped out got warm and melted and then pumped blood thrugh her body! It came ut of her vajayjay sinec she on period but that not important! She then got womanly and went all "awww" and then say that they get 2 secund head start.

"this is a joyous day let us flee" mike say and they ran to the sunsetting ith bella in tow to escape furks because angelas hart beated just once. But then it stoped beating and she got fucking pissed agin.

"I am fucking pissed who to kill next!?" she say. Vella and mike were in mecixo by now no fucking way angela was going there. Then she saw… LUAREN!


	10. Von Vard Virtue

Angela the Vampire Empress

Chapter 10 –

With bella and mike in mexico it was up to angral to kill Loren since jessicunt died like a bitch...

Sad sad sad she went to find a new killer to murder it was all she had left in life was the dream she lived had died! Angela cried tears of vampire cristal from her eies for the sadness she felt! But then she real! She had propose in lief! Go Angela! Find propose!

she had fund her1 it was LOREN! she was in the woods having seksual relatshions with lorent the black bampire! [AN: he is the one Rebecca kils in the clearing that one time]

"Jessicunt is ded I have here to figt you!"

"wate what no!" Loren sed her vajayjay being sexed by lorents man pickle. He then went bat and flew off becuse he old enuf to do that. Wen a vampiore is old enuf they can turn toin a bat and fly! But that doent matter because loren was in danger from angela! "To in dagger or not to be that is the question!" she soloquied taking out a danger!

"you have trained in ninja I see" angela say taking samurai sword out of Victoria secretion department!

"yes Jackie chen wuld be fucked against me" jessicunts fiend loren say!

3… 2.. 1.. GO! Suddenly they fight with the forse of a generation! A generation of geriatric old people in congress! Lore used protect with danger and then dangered the protection with angelas swod wich volted electically like a piikachu in heat!

"my love with stop you!" angel say and her love fouled her magic and power and powed magic to victory with magic powreh!

"nooooooo" loren say the skank bein fukkin electrocuting by angela! "you wer a gift to the world until you stoped being one!" then she fel over and stated to die. Not dye but die. For real trust me.

"tell me where Ben is I must kil him next" angela say.

"no never you fuckign slutty mcslutslut whorebage!" laren piss.

"does not exist!" and bake rangel scream cutting lorens hed from her throat! She was ded now. so was angela to but she was vampire so she alive wile dead!


	11. Rashes

Angela the Vampire Empress

**Chapter 11 – Rash**

Angela fought the torture to Eric.

Eric was almost dead but superguy came to save

Then superman ask eric if he wanted to kiss him. Eric was so surprised that he found himself trapped in superguy's gays.

But they were all children of the deelord.

"Discuss the affirmation of fetid Eric" superguy say and angela fight him to the deth. She took to spase and he did too.

"will crush" angela say. Superman no.

"criptonite" super say and dodge

"I must driev the moon to defeat superguy" angela say and then leanrd on the spot to drive the moon. She defeatd supermen and he went splat and was 1005 % completely fucking dead.

Angela gump to erth and go after erc.

"no" eric fished out of the traffic but angela stole his cartilage of ear. She kne w he was dead and he did to.

The silent fetid assasian of the night was true and she fuocking killed eric with her advantage of immortal undead unsinful sinful lief.


	12. Cassie

Angela the Vampire Empress

**Chapter 12 – Cassie**

Cassie is jacub's sister who is abut to become a werewolf.

Friend of angela.

"friend hello" angela say to cassie. Cassie bite vitriolically back.

"you killed my friends do not make me take ur lief as well" she snaped

"you are a bitch. You speed rumor to Jasper about him being tranny when really u just angry that his dick is tinier than pope's" angela fight with word.

To werwwolf is that now so angela not. Cassie then use a gun.

"ex deputty is not immune to death!" cassie try but fail unleashing backe meat.

"I claim you now" angela say.

Angela did not think to Cassies bake meat. But Baked meat was. Angela could not do!

"you bitch. This was distract!" she tell furiously. She discovered from the pistol a wound. Time had elapsed from wound.

"I pray something will guide your path" angela say. She open her hands and it is burned. And plants and smoke and cassie did burn. Eyes open, Cassie was dead.

Angela is killed everyone but Mike and bella. Take refuge.


End file.
